Mad about you
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: Rated for some words.*complete* WARNING: It's not just another usual RukawaxOC. Rukawa fans are not advisable to read it. This is a dark/funny fic. Rukawa fans, read it at your own risk. fLAmes Are accepted. Beware, you have been warned. bwahahaha!
1. Mad about you

Mad about you

Notes: All Characters except originals belong to Inoue Takehiko. Rukawa fans, read at your own risk. This is quite a dark fic. This is not your usual Rukawa/OC fic. Sakuragi fans who hate Rukawa a lot maybe you will like it.

__

"I'm in love with you Rukawa, But you don't love me. I like to see you from afar and follow your every movement. I was nice to you but the day you said those mean things to me and pushed me away was your biggest mistake! You will Pay Rukawa! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" a girl named Izumi said. Her hair was all over the place and she kept on laughing hysterically. 6 lit candles forming a circle around her surrounded her and she was facing the mirror laughing to herself. In her hand was a photograph of Rukawa. "You shall pay Rukawa!" she said cutting the photograph into pieces. 

****

FLASHBACK…

"OMG! It's Rukawa!" Izumi said hiding behind the pillar and watching him practicing his basketball. From the first time Izumi saw him during her first year in Shohoku, she had been highly attracted to Rukawa. No one had ever said no to Izumi. She was spoilt and gets whatever she wants because she was rich. Getting Rukawa to love her is her goal in life now. "Hi Rukawa!" she said walking towards him. Rukawa just ignored her and continue shooting. "I'm Izumi, You're a fantastic player." She said. Rukawa ignore her again. This time, once the ball was in his hands he walked away from her and went home. "Rukawa? Hmph!" She muttered. She knew she could never get Rukawa but she was still determined to get him. Jealousy took over her and completely possessed her. Izumi stalked Rukawa whenever she could. She even sends gifts to his house. She saw him throwing away the gift and that only angered her more. With maximum jealousy, madness took over her and she began to vent her anger and frustrations towards the Rukawa brigade.

The Death of Ru.

Ru was walking home from school when she felt something was wrong. Eager to reach home as fast as she could she went to the shortcut, which was a deserted alley. As she walked faster and faster she could feel someone was definitely after her. Ru turned back and spotted a Shohoku schoolgirl. "Wait! You forgot something." Izumi said. "Oh! You scared me! What did I forgot?" Ru asked. "THIS YOU BITCH!" Izumi said pinning Ru on the wall. She took out a blade at stabbed her. "AAHHHH HELP!" Ru screamed in pain. Ru managed to escape for a while but Izumi caught up with her and pinned her down. Even with little strength Ru tried to struggle but Izumi stabbed her 3 times and Ru finally died. "Hahahaha!" Izumi laughed evilly. She walked away from the dead body of Ru laughing hysterically. 

The next day, somebody found the body of Ru. The police were alerted and were now investigating on the case. No one suspected of Izumi. Obviously, Rukawa was the direct suspect because who knows? He got enough of Ru irritating him during basketball matches so he wanted to kill her. Innocent Rukawa denied everything. The police let him go but watched him closely. 

The Death of Ka

Izumi followed Ka home the next day. Ka was still devastated by the news that one of her best friend was dead. Ka went up to her room and undress. Then wrap herself in a towel before entering the toilet to have a warm bath. Meanwhile, Izumi sneaked into Ka's room quietly. The sounds of water splashing could be heard which covered the slight noise of the creaking door opening. Izumi stood there for a moment. She pushed away the bath curtains and pushed Ka into the water. Ka was strong but Izumi had knocked her out. Ka fainted in the water and drowned. Izumi had an evil look on her face then walked away. When the police found out that Ka died they knew there was a link to the murders but they still couldn't figure out who it was. They decided to station themselves outside Wa's house.

The Death of Wa

Izumi, knowing the security outside Wa's house was tight she had other plans. No one will expect Wa's death in school, would they? It was Izumi's luck to find Wa in the toilet crying for the lost of her friends.

"Oh hello there." Izumi said. "Hi" Wa said wiping her tears. "I'm sorry about your friends" Izumi said. "WHY ARE YOU SORRY?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Wa said angrily. "Because I killed them you bitch! You don't have to be nasty!" Izumi said taking out a blade a stabbed her. "AAH! You killed them?! You will pay!" Wa said. Izumi gave a crooked smile and pushed Wa into the cubicle. She pushed Wa's head into the toilet bowl drowning Wa. "You missed your friends? We'll good luck on seeing them in hell now! Ahahahaha!" Izumi said and walked away as if nothing happened. Wa's body was found later on and students were questioned. Izumi answered every question without fear and acted very innocent.

Izumi had just finished home economics class and had baked a batch of cookies especially for Rukawa. After school Izumi went to the place where Rukawa practices his basketball. "Hi Rukawa, I'm sorry about your Brigade. Here I baked you some cookies." Izumi said. "Go away. I don't even know you." He said. When the ball rebounded it hit Izumi's lunch box full of the cookies she baked. The cookies all fell on the floor. Tears form in Izumi's eyes. Rukawa didn't even bothered to help her. "Get lost girl, I want to practice!" he said. 'I'll get you Rukawa.' She thought. "I'm going to stay here for a while and you can't stop me!" Izumi said sitting down on the bench. Rukawa ignored her. Izumi sat on the bench. She noticed that Rukawa's water bottle was next to her. With an evil plan in her twisted mind, Izumi decided to put laxatives into his drink. Izumi was actually saving the laxatives for Wa but then she's dead now. Rukawa didn't even notice what Izumi was doing. Izumi walked away from the court then hiding behind the bushes. Rukawa notice that she was gone and sigh in relief. He drank the water. Seconds later he felt nauseous and fainted. Izumi came out of the bushes and check on Rukawa to see if he was really unconscious. Izumi took out her hand phone and called her chauffeur.

Once her chauffeur arrived she ask him to take Rukawa to her house because he is a special guest. Izumi gave Rukawa a kissed on the lips and smiled to herself. Once she got home, she ordered her servant to take Rukawa up to her room. There, she tied Rukawa up on the bed. Izumi went mad afterwards, ranting about her success in having Rukawa as her captive. Instead of love for him she began to feel hatred towards him. She had plans. She will proceed it.

****

End of flash back

"Ugh! Where am I?" Rukawa said softly. "Hehehehe! You're awake. Finally." She said. "Let me go!" Rukawa said struggling. "No way. Do you know who killed the Rukawa Brigade?" she asked with an evil tone. "You? You killed them?! You're a lunatic!" he said. "It's your fault Rukawa, You made me this way." She said. Izumi climbed onto the bed with a knife. "Do you know how hurt I am when you ignore me. Said mean things to me and refuse my gifts?" she asked. "No." he said. Izumi traced his neckline with the knife and gave him a cruel smile. "It hurts like a knife piercing through my heart! You bastard! You will pay for hurting me mentally." She said. "What's your problem." He said. "My problem is you don't love me. But I do! And your going to feel how I felt when you ignore and being a bloody bastard around me!" she said raising the knife and piercing it through his heart. "AAAAHH!" he screamed. "You're mad…" he said softly before leaving this world. "You're wrong Rukawa, I'm mad about you." She said. Izumi began laughing like a mad girl then all of a sudden crying. "Rukawa!? What have I done?! I have nothing to live for now! Oh god! Forgive my sins. A life for a life." She said. Izumi pulled out the knife from his chest. She rested next to him. "I'm sorry Rukawa, I'm sorry mother and father." She said. Izumi closed her eyes and stabbed herself in her chest. Seconds later Izumi died.

The servants knew something was wrong. When they went up to her room, they found two dead bodies. The police came shortly. "What a tragic case." One of the investigators said. The murder of the Rukawa Brigade and Rukawa case was closed. Izumi who was the murderer paid her price. Everything will never be the same without Rukawa. His dreams were dashed. His gone. Nothing will ever be the same again. Ever.

A/N: SORRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! I KILLED RUKAWA! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HIM BUT REALLY! I'M SICK OF RUKAWA AND OC FICS WHERE THEY FALL IN LOVE AND BLAH BLAH BLAH! I LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT. I JUST HOPE YOU REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED.


	2. Mad about you 2? Some words from Hikaru

Hikaru Says something.  
  
Notes: This is part of my babbling and a little sequel of Mad Bout You.  
  
Hello Readers! All of you must think I'm mad now after reading this fic. The truth is I AM! Hahahaha!  
  
Well ok not really. Thanks for giving me all your wonderful reviews. I just want to clarify a few things.  
  
Firstly, I'm not a anti-Rukawa fan. I like Rukawa but I like Sakuragi more. I don't like the Rukawa Brigade  
  
so that's why I always bash them up in my fics. This whole fic doesn't have a real plot. Why? Because I  
  
just want to torture them. Why? I wasn't my self at that moment. I just watched Psycho and some horror  
  
movie. I like to be Unique in my fics. I hope you don't hate me for killing Rukawa. It is once in a life time  
  
to hear Rukawa scream. As for the Izumi girl, like I said she's a childish spoilt brat who gets her way all  
  
the time. Of course she went mad when she couldn't get what she want!  
  
[Door creaks Open]  
  
Who's there?! Must be the wind. Anyway, I read my whole fic over and over again and it's true about what you all said! It is funny!!! Though the death scene was horrible!!  
  
[ Voice 1:It was!]  
  
Who's that? Show your self? Must be my imagination. Actually a little Humor was intended.  
  
[Voice 2: Really? Humor eh?]  
  
Stop it! You're freaking me out!  
  
[Voice 3: Our deaths are Humor to you?!]  
  
Hey! I know those voices! The Rukawa Brigade! Come out all of you! You 3 are not dead it was just acting!  
  
Ru: Hahahaha but you should have seen the look on your face!  
  
Ka: OH THE HORROR!! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
What do you 3 want?  
  
Wa: We just came to ask you why our deaths have to be awful and also to bash you up.  
  
Cheh! That's all? Ok.What's your question Ru?  
  
Ru: why do I have to be stabbed? Why can't that Izumi just poison me?! It was a painful scene!  
  
It was? How the hell was I suppose to know it was painful?! I just felt that killing you with a knife is much more faster!  
  
Ru: Why you!!! Can't wait to get rid of me can you?! [Comes over Hikaru and tries to strangle her]  
  
SHRINK POTION APPEAR! [Throws the bottle of Shrink Potion to Ru. Ru shrinks and becomes as small a thumbelina. Hikaru catches little Ru and put her into a big bottle.]  
  
I'm sorry Ru but you really shouldn't do that.  
  
Ka: You're so mean! You.  
  
Okay Ka, I don't need your comments what's your Question?  
  
Ka: Why do I have to die naked? And while I'm bathing?  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH oops Sorry. I just watched Psycho and I thought you fit the role perfectly. As for the naked thing, You were in the toilet bathing of course you were naked! You don't bath with your clothes on do you? Moron!.  
  
[Ka took out a Hammer and Hits Hikaru's head]  
  
That hurts!  
  
[Throw another bottle of Shrink potion to Ka. Ka shrinks and was put in the bottle with Ru.]  
  
Don't you girls every learn?! Now What's your Question Wa?  
  
Wa: No question, Really hehehehe!  
  
Lier. Just tell me.  
  
Wa: I'm glad that I died just by drowning! No complaints! *Argh! How dare she Kill me this way!!!*  
  
I heard that! I forgot to tell you that I can read your mind! Off you go to the bottle! [Does the same thing to Ru and Ka]  
  
I'm sending you off to Japan. [Labeled the bottle as Inoue's Little annoying misfits. Teleports them to Japan]  
  
Finally some peace and quiet. You see dear readers, after bashing them up they keep coming back to have revenge on me! Of course they won't be able to do that to me. [Knock knock!] I wonder who's that now.  
  
Izumi: Hello! Just tell me one thing straight. Why do you have to make me mad and die? I wanted a nice story about me and Rukawa!  
  
But I did you a nice one. You said you want to be with Rukawa so I made a story with you and Rukawa. Tragic but nice. You never said anything about Rukawa loving you back? And at least you died in his arms.  
  
Izumi:Well.ALRIGHT! I KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH RUKAWA AND YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TAKE HIM AWAY!  
  
[FIREBALLS IZUMI. Izumi is nothing more than a pile of ashes.]  
  
THAT is a very sensitive thing to say to me.  
  
[Rukawa comes in and steps on the pile of ashes]  
  
Rukawa: You're sick  
  
Am not! I'm sorry I killed you but that was part of the fic. So don't bother me Okay?  
  
Rukawa: Is that the only reason?  
  
No. I meant yes.  
  
Rukawa: Liar. Tell me.  
  
It'sbecauseithinkiaminlovewithyouandiamafraidoffallinginlovewithyoubecauseia lsolovesakuragi.i'mveryconfusesometimesihateyoubutmaybeireallylikeyoubutican 'tadmitthatbecauseithink istillhateyou.imighttalkbadaboutyoubutiactuallyaminlovewithyougodknowswhy?! (Try to split the words out and you will find what I'm trying to say)  
  
Rukawa: Uh.ok.  
  
I'm sorry I talk to fast. (Blushes) ANYWAY STOP BOTHERING ME AND GO AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU AGAIN! [Hikaru trying to hide blush and shooing Rukawa out of the room] Bye Bye!  
  
Rukawa: Weird girl. (Has and evil grin) I have a plan.  
  
OKAY SO THIS SEMI FIC IS DONE! I WONDER WHAT PLAN RUKAWA HAS. LOOK OUT FOR ANOTHER FIC. THANKS 4 READING AND THE REVIEWS and hopefully you know me a little bit more better! Bye! [Quickly goes back to bed hoping bad dreams of Rukawa and the brigade would go away] 


End file.
